Ant-Man
Henry Pym / Ant-Man / Giant-Man / Goliath / Yellowjacket * Agatha Harkness - Agatha visits WC Avengers (Avengers Spotlight #38) * Angel - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Ares - Enemy: ''Ares aids Enchantress in a plot against Avengers (#38) * Attuma - ''Enemy: ''villain for the Avengers (from #28) * Balder - the Loki/Caine creature mentions all the gods while fighting (Tales to Astonish #3.1) * Baron Zemo - ''Enemy: ''major villain for the Avengers (from #6) * Beast - many team crossovers since X-Men #9, also members of Avengers * Beetle - ''Enemy: ''villain for the Avengers (from #28) * Betty Ross - they have crossed paths through Avengers (e.g. #5) * Bill Foster - Pym's assistant from Avengers #32 * Bishop - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Black Bolt - the Inhumans receive help from the Avengers (#95-96) * Black Knight - Black Knight frequently crossed path with Avengers (from #48) and official member from #71 * Black Panther - members of Avengers (from #52) * Black Widow - ''Enemy: early villain for the Avengers (#29-32) - Ally: from #33 and later members of Avengers * Cannonball - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Captain America - core Avengers (from #4) * Captain Marvel - they join forces against Ronan in Avengers #90-91 * Carol Danvers - they work together many times (since Avengers #90) * Charles Xavier - occasional team crossovers (e.g. X-Men #9 and #2.55) * Contessa Valentina - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Crystal - she was at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60), later members of Avengers * Cyclops - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Daredevil - he was at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Doctor Doom - Enemy: ''they first battle in Doom's micro kingdom (Fantastic Four #16), and Doom also crosses paths with the Avengers (e.g. #56) * Doctor Strange - Strange was at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dragon Man - ''Enemy: foe of the Avengers (#41) * Dum Dum Dugan - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67, 72) * Edwin Jarvis - butler for the Avengers * Enchantress - Enemy: ''occasionally battling Avengers (e.g.#7) * Executioner - ''Enemy: ''occasionally battling Avengers (e.g.#7) * Falcon - members of Avengers * Franklin Richards - the superhero teams seek to liberate Franklin in Onslaught * Gabe Jones - SHIELD has on occasion joined forced with the Avengers (e.g. #67) * Gambit - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * General Ross - they have crossed paths through Avengers (e.g. #5) * Green Goblin - Avengers hear that Goblin succesfully fought Spider-Man (#18) * Hawkeye - members of Avengers (from #28). Nickname: "Bowslinger" (#53) * Heimdall - the Loki/Caine creature thinks that he sees Heimdall (Tales to Astonish #3.1) * Henry Gyrich - Gyrich is national security liaison for the Avengers (until #172) * Hercules - members of Avengers (allied since #38) * Hulk - original Avengers (from #1-4) * Human Torch - some team meetups after they first joined forces against Doctor Doom (FF #16) * Human Torch (Android) - they have a staged battle in a 1941 time pocket in Avengers #71, later both members of WC Avengers * Iceman - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Immortus - ''Enemy: ''arch enemy of Avengers (from #10) * Iron-Man - original Avengers (from #1). Nickname: "Shellhead" (WC Avengers #57) * J. Jonah Jameson - Hawkeye mentions Jameson and his newspaper (An. Spider-Man #3) * Jean Grey - many team crossovers since X-Men #9 * Kang - ''Enemy: ''arch enemy of Avengers (from #8) * Klaw - ''Enemy: ''classic foe of the Avengers (from #54) * Living Laser - ''Enemy: early enemies (e.g. Captain Marvel #35) * Loki - Enemy: arch enemy of Avengers (from #1) * Mad Thinker - Enemy: ''classic villain for the Avengers (from #39) * Magneto - ''Enemy: Magneto often battles the Avengers (#49, 53, WCA #57) * Maximus - Enemy: they battle on Attilan (Avengers #95) * Mole Man - Enemy: ''classic villain for the Avengers (#12) * Nick Fury - occasional allies through Avengers (e.g. #60, 63) * Odin - the Loki/Caine creature mentions all the gods while fighting (Tales to Astonish #3.1) * Power Man - ''Enemy: classic foe of the Avengers (from #29) * Psylocke - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Puppet Master - Enemy: ''foe of the Avengers ( #63-64) * Quicksilver - members of Avengers (from #28) * Radioactive Man - ''Enemy: ''major villain for the Avengers (from #6) * Reed Richards - some team meetups after they first joined forces against Doctor Doom (FF #16) * Rick Jones - Rick played a role in the early days of Avengers (from #1) * Rogue - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Ronan ''- Enemy: they battle for Earth in Avengers #90-91 * Scarlet Witch - members of Avengers (from #28) * Spider-Man - Avengers first hear of Spider-Man (SM #18), then tempt him with membership (An. SM #3), after that they occasionally join forces * Sub-Mariner ''- Enemy:'' Namor frequently battles the Avengers (e.g. #3 and #26) * Susan Richards - some team meetups after they first joined forces against Doctor Doom (FF #16) * Swordsman - Enemy: classic foe of the Avengers (from #29) * The Thing - some team meetups after they first joined forces against Doctor Doom (FF #16) * Thor - original Avengers (from #1) * Toad - Enemy: he battles the Avengers in #53 * U. S. Agent - both members of WC Avengers * Vision - members of Avengers (from #58) * Wasp - first team up against the Creature from Cosmos (tales to Astonish #44), original Avengers (from #1), and spouse (#60) * Whirlwind - ''Enemy: ''classic foe of the Avengers (from #54) * Whizzer - they clash at Avengers Mansion (#153) * Winter Soldier - tries to save Bucky in a time travel with the Avengers (#56) * Wonder Man - Wonder Man connected with the early Avengers (from #9), also both members (from #156) and members of WCA * X-Man - X-Man meets with the Avengers to warn them about Onslaught (Onslaught: X-Men)